Long Road To Ruin
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Everything happens for a reason... but they don't know why yet. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and GirlGoneGamer)
1. Day Drinking Sessions

Bryan Sang sat at a bar, twirling his wedding ring on the counter, a half empty whiskey bottle next to him. He took another swig from the bottle and watched the ring spin on the counter… until he put the ring in his pocket.

"Marriage troubles?"

Bryan turned around, seeing 25 year old Amanda.

"There will be trouble I can tell you that." Bryan said.

"You know… it's better to speak to someone about it than to…" Amanda responded as she sat down, Bryan seeing her cringe slightly and keep her legs together. "Get sauced in a bar." She replied.

"Someone rocked your world hard huh?" Bryan asked before taking another swig.

"I wish…" Amanda responded… and Bryan turned fully to her.

He had known Amanda since she was 17… but there was still so much he didn't know about her.

"Tell me kiddo. Trust me it can't be worse than me." Bryan said.

"Endometriosis pain." Amanda answered, Bryan seeing her fight tears. "Yeah… hurts like hell. It makes me doubt that I'll ever be a Mom. And I've wanted to for so long." She explained, Bryan putting his left arm around her.

"You and I are in the same boat now… well, sort of. Just found from the doc that I ain't got any swimmers." Bryan said.

"Process it first… but tell Lara. She loves you so much, she'll stand by your side no matter what, Bryan." Amanda replied, Bryan kissing her on her forehead.

"Thanks kiddo but I'm scared to tell her. We've been trying for 4 years and knowing my luck she get divorced and leave me for a guy that can give her something I can't." Bryan said.

"I sometimes think that about Nikki and John… it's not that neither have the capability, it's that he doesn't want kids and she does." Amanda responded, Bryan turning to the bartender.

"Red wine for the lady." Bryan responded, the bartender pouring a glass and handing it to Amanda, who sipped it. "I think he's scared of being a bad dad or not watching them grow up."

"We are on the road a lot… Shawn retired because he didn't want to miss out on his children growing up anymore than he already had." Amanda replied.

"When Kota's parents divorced, Terry retired so he could be the best single father to his daughter. He gave up his chance on getting on WWE just to support his little girl." Bryan said.

"She's his baby… and he made the better decision to put her first." Amanda responded as they drank before asking for refills.

It was when they were still drinking and talking that neither paid attention to Seth walking into the bar.

"I swear, he's grown up before I knew it. Cameron's already learning how to drive ATVs." Amanda responded with a slightly intoxicated laugh as Bryan had his left hand on her right arm.

And Seth would've brushed it off were it not for Bryan's ring finger being bare.

"You know… we should get going. I've got to get back to Finn." Amanda replied as Bryan helped her steady herself before they headed outside and he hailed a cab.

The two got in and Seth texted Dakota.

' _Your cousin the cheating type?'_

' _Which one, the tall one or the devil?'_

' _Bryan! His wedding finger is bare and I just caught him leaving a bar with Mandy!'_ Seth replied.

' _Oh you fucking asshole! Bryan loves Lara more than anything in this world. You accuse him of cheating again and I'll hunt you down!'_

Seth put his phone in his pocket and left.

At the hotel, Amanda and Bryan got out of the elevator.

"I'm good, I can make it back to the room. You need me to call Luke or Kota?" Amanda replied, having sobered up a bit before they hugged.

"I'll be alright, Tiny." Bryan responded before they let go and left in separate directions.

Amanda headed into room 535, Finn seeing her and smiling as she closed the door… but he could see that she had been crying a bit.

"Hey… what happened, Darlin'?" Finn asked after walking over, pulling Amanda into his arms.

"I found Bryan drinking at about 2, his wedding ring off… what he told me was heartbreaking. He and Lara haven't had any luck on having kids… that was after I told him that I hadn't had any luck trying in the past and told him why." Amanda answered as they looked at each other.

"That explains why you didn't call me, you had a bit too much to drink." Finn responded.

"And I spill a lot of secrets when I've been drinking, secrets that I don't even remember keeping… I just… I feel really bad because they'd be amazing parents." Amanda replied as Finn helped her pull her leather jacket off before helping her sit down and grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge before opening it and handing it to Amanda, who drank it slowly. "I just hope he tells her the truth…" She replied after finishing the Gatorade and throwing the empty bottle away.

"He will. Go get into something comfortable, I'll order some pizza." Finn responded before he helped her up and they hugged.

"You're the best kind of man a girl could ever ask for, Finn." Amanda replied as they looked at each other, the tiny brunette standing on her tiptoes and kissing him on his jaw before they let go and she grabbed what she needed before heading into the restroom.

Once Amanda was more clear headed, she wrapped a towel around her and stepped out of the shower before drying off with the second towel… she pulled on a pair of red satin hiphugger panties before pulling on a pair of fuzzy red Mickey Mouse pajama pants and a slightly oversized white racerback tank top.

Applying some antiperspirant, she let it dry before closing the bottle and lowering her arms… she set the bottle aside before rubbing some Salon Selectives Curl Control cream through her shoulder length hair and scrunched it before washing her hands with the tropical scented body wash.

With the bottles closed, she set them aside and headed back into the room before she and Finn ate and watched _Pretty Woman_.

Amanda felt herself calming down fully as she rested her head on Finn's right shoulder, his arm around her back.


	2. A Very Thin Line

_**Three weeks ago…**_

" _Stop struggling and get moving!" Amanda responded as she dragged a tied up Ashley down the hallways of Full Sail University._

" _Look, whatever dumb idea you've come up with Mandy it isn't going to work so let me go and go back to your boytoy." Ashley said._

 _And then Ashley yelled out when Amanda hit her and saw a black leather whip._

" _Now which sex store did you get that from?" Ashley asked._

" _I'll tell you once everything is back to normal!" Amanda responded before she kicked the door open and threw Ashley into the room before slamming the door… and then Amanda quickly barricaded the door with an oak desk and production crate._

" _Hey! You can't hold me hostage! I've got better shit to do with my time!" Ashley yelled._

" _I've had enough of you three fighting like children! You're not coming out of there til you all talk! Civilly!" Amanda shouted, holding the whip closer to her before she left and reached the locker room that she and Finn shared._

 _She walked in and Finn saw the bruises forming on her body, Finn helping Amanda sit down after Amanda set the whip aside and closed the door… and Finn having set up the cameras before he streamed the feed to the laptop._

" _I don't know, maybe we drove the poor girl mad. Or Ash traumatized her by trying to strangle you." Matt responded after a while of silence as Ashley searched her pockets for her phone… and couldn't find it._

" _Damn it, Mandy!" Ashley growled._

" _What were you gonna do, call your secret boyfriend to get us out of here?" Matt asked, Ashley looking at him in a startled manner. "It's obvious that you've been seeing someone, Ash." He responded._

" _Don't start with the lecture, he treats me a lot better than Kyle did." Ashley replied._

" _And you're okay with this new man in your life going berserk at Mandy every chance he gets?" Jeff responded._

" _You shut up or I might strangle you again!" Ashley growled._

" _You should watch Raw and SmackDown more, Ash, she's constantly putting distance between herself and this prick. And using concealer to cover swollen and bruised eyes… and her lower lip was split open last week." Jeff replied._

" _I didn't think Jeff watched Raw and SmackDown anymore…" Amanda responded quietly, Finn putting his right arm around her as they watched Ashley walk over to Jeff._

" _You listen to me and you listen good. Whatever goes down on Raw and Smackdown are none of my business. As for seeing someone, what are you going to do about it? You don't control me and you never did so…" Ashley said before shoving Jeff back "... back the hell off."_

" _And what, watch as Rollins beats Amanda so badly that she ends up in the hospital or we're saying goodbye to her on a slab in the morgue?!" Matt responded angrily._

" _You know what? Maybe I should have died back in 2011 because at least then I wouldn't have to be dealing with this shit right now." Ashley said before Jeff slapped her across the face._

" _Don't you ever say that again!" Jeff yelled._

 _Ashley held her hand to her face, looking at Jeff with tears in her eyes._

" _You just struck your little sister across the face…" Ashley whispered._

" _That's what Seth's done to Mandy… until Raw was on the air last week and he was out there with his right arm in a cast. I guess Finn lost all restraint and broke it… so when you get back to where you're staying, take a look in the mirror! And ask yourself if Seth's such a good guy or if he's lying to you!" Jeff replied, Ashley turning livid._

" _You struck me?!" Ashley demanded._

" _Ashley calm down." Matt said, Ashley punching him._

" _Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Ashley growled._

" _Then listened to what Jeff said! When you're alone, ask yourself if Seth is actually good or if he's lying to you! But you know what, he is lying and you're deliberately ignoring what's right in front of you! What does that say about you?! He doesn't respect women and you don't care if he kills Mandy! She didn't do anything to deserve how he treats her!" Matt responded, yelling halfway through… before they heard the crate and desk being pushed aside and the door open._

 _Ashley left without another word to them._

 _At the apartment, Amanda and Finn were cuddled up on the couch and watching Tv._

 _You know, he'll never get why what he did to you was wrong…" Finn replied. "I don't know why he hates me or you though, we never wronged him. And Ashley will never see how violent he is."_

" _Honestly? With how she acted earlier, they can stay together. Maybe then she'll take the damn blinders off." Amanda responded as they continued watching Miami Vice…_

 **Present time…**

Bryan was in his own hotel room when he heard a knock… and stood up, walking to the door and opening it.

"Huh… kinda thought that little bar rat would be here." Seth responded after seeing that Bryan was alone.

"You watch your damn mouth about Mandy! I don't like your insinuations about her, that girl is part of my family!" Bryan growled after punching Seth, who pulled himself back up to his feet.

"Then what was with that cuddly conversation between you two earlier?!" Seth responded after wiping blood away from his mouth.

"Just two friends confiding in each other! You think that Mandy and I are sleeping with each other?! You're out of your damn mind!" Bryan replied, halfway shouting… and Seth realising where Amanda was.

"What kind of friend leaves a drunk girl with a guy who's just trying to get her into bed?!" Seth replied.

"What kind of friend are you, constantly leaving bruises on Mandy's body?!" Bryan responded, which Ashley heard and it prompted her to walk over.

"The hell is going on over here?" Ashley asked.

"Your boyfriend likes to smack your little sister around. I suggest getting him into anger management before she calls the cops on him because before you know it, this depraved bastard will be behind bars." Bryan explained before he closed the door, Ashley and Seth leaving.

"What room are they in?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know." Seth replied.

"Eh, we'll find them at some point." Ashley responded before they left.

Sometime in the night, Amanda opened her eyes and she was curled up in Finn's arms… she rubbed her sleepy eyes as _Light My Fire_ by The Doors began to play as her ringtone.

She picked up her IPhone 6, seeing Ashley's number… and putting her phone on sleep mode to stop the call before she set the phone aside and turned back to a now half awake Finn.

"Much better than chucking your phone across the room…" Finn responded, Amanda nodding as she stretched back out… and in his sleepy state, Finn placed a kiss on Amanda's right shoulder as she ran the fingers on her right hand through his hair.

Not that either of them minded it one bit… they had always believed that a little intimacy in a friendship never hurt anyone.


	3. No Time To Wallow In The Mire

Morning made itself known by sunlight fluttering through the curtains… and Finn waking up.

Amanda was still sleeping so he grabbed his phone and took it off sleep mode before he saw that it was flooded by angry texts from Ashley.

' _Is she on her back with her legs open for you?! Smooth talking sister stealing bastard!'_

' _I honestly don't get what she sees in you! You're just gonna break her heart by either moving on to some other unsuspecting girl or ditching Mandy when she tells you that she's pregnant!'_

' _How dare you corrupt my sister against me?! What, you get a kick out of doing that to young women, turning them against who they really should be trusting?!'_

' _You keep ignoring me boy and that little whore of yours is gonna get so badly hurt that she won't recognise herself for months!'_

Finn saw Amanda with her hazel eyes half open, Amanda seeing the angry texts.

"I've had enough. He wants her, he can have her." Amanda responded before she grabbed her phone, taking it off sleep mode and Finn forwarded the texts to Hunter with the response of _'You need to know that Ashley is clearly out of control!'_ before both blocked Ashley's and Seth's numbers and Amanda deleted the photos of her and Seth.

And Finn saw an immediate text from Hunter.

' _I had a bad feeling it was like this. Alright, thanks for the heads up and you keep Mandy safe and away from Ashley as well as Seth. I've got this under control.'_

Finn and Amanda heard a knock at the door and Finn stood up to walk over, doing so and unlocking it before answering it… and letting Yukie in, Yukie lowering her right hand to reveal a black eye and Finn's and Amanda's eyes widening.

"Yeah, Ashley was pissed off and took it out on me." Yukie explained.

"Alright, that tears it! That bitch needs to see what being around her fuckbuddy does to her and makes her do to people." Amanda responded before she stood up, Finn and Yukie gently stopping her.

"It'll bite her when Seth cheats on her or turns violent to her like he did to you." Finn replied, Yukie turning startled.

"Violent?!" Yukie responded before she turned to Amanda. "Show me!" She replied.

Amanda stood up and turned away, pulling her cami up… and Yukie's greyish blue eyes widening once she saw the kendo stick shaped bruises in the middle of Amanda's back.

"He absolutely lost it in the backstage area at the SmackDown taping a week ago... I heard her screaming and him yelling and when I found him hurting her, I snatched the kendo stick from him and started beating him with it. Creative took her out of the storyline involving her, Seth and Kane, that's why Kane only dragged Seth under the ring on Monday night." Finn explained as Amanda adjusted her cami.

"A few weeks ago after the fiasco involving Ash, Jeff and Matt, I suspected that she might've slipped again so I went through her duffel bag and purse… no alcohol or drugs, doesn't look like there's been any lately." Yukie replied.

"If she's sober, why is she being such a bitch?" Amanda questioned.

"I know what you said earlier and I don't blame ya for feeling that way… but I think we should consider the possibility that she actually believes that Seth is a good guy and that we're the ones who are wrong, Babes." Finn replied, lightly rubbing Amanda's back.

"Finny's right, Mandy, Seth could've turned Ash against us just by being nice to her… but what did you say earlier?" Yukie explained.

"If Seth wants Ash, he can keep her." Amanda responded before Finn showed the texts to Yukie, who's eyes widened.

"I sent them to Hunter as proof that Ash is out of control." Finn replied.

"I personally think you should go to the police and tell them because the last one is clearly a threat of bodily harm to Mandy… but since Hunter knows, he might call the cops himself." Yukie responded.

At the WWE Live event, Amanda was looking through the script and listening to _Gimme Shelter_ by The Rolling Stones as Finn had adjusted the kickpads over his ring boots.

Finn inadvertently let his eyes drift lower as Amanda was wearing a white tie front tank top that showed off some of her cleavage… and got Amanda to stand up after she closed out Spotify and put her phone and white earbuds aside, Finn putting his _Balor Club_ jacket on Amanda, who smiled.

"You know, I was thinking about what Bryan said yesterday… and it had me wondering if he's told Lara yet. And if he hasn't, he should." Amanda responded.

"He should, both took those vows seriously." Finn replied.

"They did. And whenever they decide to have a kid, that kid will have fantastic parents. I hope they look into all the options thoroughly and choose the one they feel is best for them." Amanda responded.

 _ **A few weeks later, Hell In A Cell 2015…**_

Amanda was ready for her match against Charlotte when Yukie walked in.

"Hey, you." Amanda responded after zipping up her _Balor Club_ hoodie.

"Hey… uh… I kinda have a few things to get off my chest. One, I think Ashley will be here tonight after me again." Yukie explained, as she felt worried.

"I was afraid of that." Amanda responded.

"And two, I heard what's being said. Have you flipped?!" Yukie replied, Amanda turning startled.

"Whoa, calm down, what did you hear?" Amanda asked.

"That you want to help Bryan and Lara!" Yukie responded.

"I helped by getting Bryan to talk to her, any option they choose is up to them, Yukie." Amanda explained.

"Okay… and three… it's sorta private, but can I trust you?" Yukie questioned.

"Yes." Amanda responded as they sat down.

"I lost a child when I was younger. I won't go into too much detail but you can guess who was behind that happening." Yukie explained.

"Hiro. And I hope he rots in hell for everything horrific he's ever done." Amanda replied.

"I know, but I'm far away from him as possible. It's just that I'm not sure if he'll come and find me if I end up pregnant again." Yukie explained.

Amanda knew that Hiro would attempt to try the same to her… but it wouldn't stop her from living her life.

It was during her match against Charlotte that both fell off the top turnbuckle and onto the mat outside and were helped to sit up.

Neither were harmed seriously but were taken to the backstage area to be examined in the trainer's room.

"You two were hella crazy out there." Yukie responded.

"Yeah but it happens in this line of work." Amanda responded as Finn saw a number from AfterBuzz Tv flash across his phone and ignored it.

"How the heck did that interviewer get your number?" Charlotte asked.

"No idea. Made it clear that I'm not interested in her." Finn responded.

"They better. I'll be right back." Yukie replied as she left and walked through the backstage area… until she gave out a muffled scream.

"Shh, it's just me!" Seth whispered before letting go and Yukie turned around and smacked him. "Ow!" He responded, rubbing his sternum.

"What the hell is your problem? I thought it was Ash!" Yukie responded.

"She's back in Miami, taking a year off of wrestling to take a Redbull contract." Seth explained.

"Sounds like her. And stop being sneaky and giving Finn's number to other women!" Yukie replied, Seth cursing under his breath for a few seconds. "And keep your damn distance away from me and Mandy. We're warning you. If Finn or Baron sees you again, it won't end easily for you." She warned, before leaving.

Seth knew his scheme had backfired.


End file.
